


Ghost of You

by thedeviltohisangel



Category: DC Extended Universe, DC Universe Online, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018), Titans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviltohisangel/pseuds/thedeviltohisangel
Summary: “And Robin needs a partner.” Lina felt the power inside of her spark at the notion of her old identity being donned. Of fighting beside Dick once again. Of being his partner. “Shall we?” Dick would take her hand every time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ghost of You

She had closed the door behind the back of Dick Grayson many years ago. It had not been an easy decision. And thinking about it everyday afterwards had not been easy either. But, most pressingly, having him standing in her doorway now with a teenage girl was more confusing than anything.

“Dick?” She knew it was him. Would know him anywhere. The fire inside of her burned hotter at the thought of the two being one again.

“Lina.” She’d try to forget how her name sounded off his tongue. Hearing it again made her remember why. The girl, who had yet to be introduced, was fliting her eyes between the two. Rachel could feel the energy palpating in the space that separated them but something about the girl, Line, was different. Her energy was stronger. But also more unstable.

“What are you doing here? I thought we decided-”

“I know. But you’re the only person I trust to help. This is Rachel.”

“Nice to meet you.” Their hands met and both of them felt it. The light and the dark coursing through their veins. The power of otherworldly elements struggling to escape their organic forms. And Rachel saw everything. She saw Lina and Dick together. Saw a fire. Saw a golden light that burned at her soul. Saw death. And then a new life. Was that-

“Stop! That is enough.” Lina broke from the moment, Rachel stumbling back at the brief surge of power that ran up her arm. “Jesus Christ, Dick.” She left the door open but turned and walked back into her apartment.

“Now you know why you were the only one I could turn to. The only one who may know how to help her.” Lina ran her fingers through her hair and attempted to steady her breathing. 

“Dick, you knew ever since that last mission things were different. Control was not in my vocabulary back then and it is not in it now. I can’t help her when I can’t even help myself.”

“What happened wasn’t your fault.”

“You’ve said that before.”

“Because it’s true. Because I mean it. You saved my life.”

“Yeah how fucking stupid of me.” The sarcasm was evident in her tone. Choosing to put his life ahead of her’s had been the easiest decision she had ever made. A world with Dick Grayson meant people like her, like him, like all of them, had the chance to find a family. Find a sense of belonging. Have a chance at happiness. But something in the blast she had taken changed something inside of her. Corrupted her powers. Made them stronger but harder to control. That was when she took a break from the Titans. She wasn’t an asset without her powers and she was too afraid to use them. And then, when Garth died, she figured that was her sign to take a break from Dick too.

“At the very least, I think you’ll be better company to her than I am.” 

“Are you scared of teenage girls?” He shrugged.

“Fine. We’ll go grab us some dinner but then afterwards you owe me the biggest explanation you ever have.”

“That’s a deal.” She smiled slightly and went to grab her purse from where she had previously left it on the counter. “Hey, Lina?”

“Yeah?”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Dick.” They let their gazes linger for as long they could before Lina and Rachel disappeared into the hallway. “Anything special you’re craving?”

“Not sure. What’s the place you and Dick would always eat at together?” 

“Rachel, Dick and I, that was a long time ago. I know you saw most of it when you shook hands earlier. But it’s complicated. And still raw. At least for me.”

“Him too.” Lina furrowed her brows as the elevator opened to the lobby. “I have these dreams. That’s how I found Dick in the first place. I kept seeing the night his parents died. But then, eventually, they changed. You were there. You two were fighting. But you stopped me before I could find out why.”

“Yes. I did.” She paused on the sidewalk and looked at Rachel. Trying to decide what information, if any, she should grant to the girl. “Dick’s favorite place is down the street. We can go there,” she stated as she decided on none. 

“Are your powers like mine? Is that why he brought me here?”

“Similar but not the same. Yours come from a place of pure darkness. Mine come from the light but in a way I’m not always sure is good.”

“What does that mean?”

“Sometimes the light shines so bright it burns.” 

“And how do you fight back when it does?” It was a difficult question to answer. It wasn’t easy when you were the enemy. When you had to fight against yourself. When you were aware of what you were doing but not able to stop it.

“I don’t. I haven’t figured that part out yet.” It was even harder to admit you liked it.

  
  
  
  


Having dinner with Dick and Rachel felt good. Felt normal. His knee brushed hers and she didn’t flinch. Didn’t bristle at the notion of having him within close proximity. It made Dick feel good too. Better than he had in awhile. It almost made him forget why he had left in the first place.

“I’ll dry?” he asked as he brought the plates and silverware to the kitchen. Rachel had gone to the guest room to watch TV leaving him and Lina to clean up the dining room.

“Just like old times,” she smiled as she finished her last sip of wine and followed Dick to the sink. “How’s Detroit been?”

“Good. The space I needed.”

“I heard from some sources Robin popped up there the other night.” She didn’t make eye contact with him as she circled the sponge around a plate.

“Yeah, he was. People weren’t too happy. Say he brings violence everywhere he goes.” 

“Does he feel that way?” Dick had forgotten the way she could never have a simple conversation. How her words always hit something deeper. Whether that was positive or negative depended on the topic. “Never mind. Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.” She handed him the wet dish with a bit of force. 

“You’re not the only one with some internal strife,” he said evenly. They completed the rest of the work in silence. It was unusual for them to not have a single sound between them. Even a hum or song under their breath didn’t escape. But it was all bubbling at the surface. Years worth of hurt and pain and longing threatening to spill out at any moment. But once things were said, one could never take them back.

“Would you like to come up on the roof with me?” It was her own way of apologizing for her prying question earlier. Her tone was softer and more inviting.

“I would.” All the stars were out in the sky it seemed. There was some background noise of traffic and people walking the streets but it was nice. It was comforting. Kept them both grounded as their hearts threatened to soar right off the building.

“When was the last time you were in Gotham?”

“Before San Francisco.” 

“The places that made us, it’s so hard to go back. I keep trying to get on a plane to Themiskyra. Keep thinking it is the only place that can make me feel whole again. But I can’t seem to do it.”

And what part of you is preventing you from doing so?”

“Dick, I don’t think it’s separate anymore.” Originally, there had been two distinct entities inside of her. One she could control. One that was her. The other, an intruder, was stronger than she. Acted on its own. But she was having trouble differentiating between them lately. It felt like they had become one with her. 

“Alright. So let’s figure it out then. Together.”

“Last time, together didn’t work out so well.”

“This isn’t last time. We’ve spent our time apart and I don’t think I am any better for it. I think putting on that mask the other night, I knew you’d find out. I knew you’d see me. And I put me at peace knowing you’d have to think of me because I’ve been thinking about you.” He said it all in one breath and had to pause to catch himself before continuing. “We don’t have to have Robin and Whitestar casting a shadow over us. We can just be us.”

“And what about Rachel?”

“Maybe the Amazonians are her best chance at help too.”

“Have you forgotten that you are not allowed there?”

“We go just long enough to get Rachel settled and pick up-”

“Lina! I just got to the part about Jon’s parents!” Rachel came bursting onto the roof and immediately felt like she was intruding.

“That’s great! Means you’re almost done,” she replied with a forced smile. Lina stood from where her and Dick had been sitting on a little bench. “I think I am going to turn in for the night. Wine-”

“Makes you sleepy. I remember.” His gaze was warm and loving and she didn’t feel deserving of it. Didn’t feel like she deserved a second chance at her old life. A second chance at loving Dick Grayson. Though she doesn’t think either of them stopped loving each other.

“Time for bed? We just got here.” She didn’t recognize the family of four that was now on the rooftop. 

“I don’t think we’ve met. Are you new to the building?” Lina tried to chalk up the itch in the back of her neck as paranoia. That these people weren’t out to get her. That that life was behind her. 

“We’ve just come to bring Rachel home. We didn’t mean to interrupt your beautiful evening.” It was then the air shifted. She knew Dick like the back of her hand. And she knew when Dick was no longer. Knew when he was Robin. And when he stood and squared his shoulders to the family, that was who it was. Robin.

“Lina, get her out of here.” She caught the punch before Dick even knew it was coming. Immediately she knew they were not dealing with a normal family. The power reverberated through her muscles and required more effort than she normally had to exert.

“Go!” she cried as she ducked under the mother’s second effort and kicked at her knees. She knew the best Dick could do would be to evade. He had experience fighting enhanced individuals but you could only get so far before they caught up. 

“Stay focused! You can’t lose control!” Dick had caught a glimpse of her eyes glowing white as the two children approached him. He knew what that meant. Knew none of them would survive if Lina didn’t take back control of her own body. She lifted the bench and swung it at the parents, only stunning them as she worked to angle herself between them and Rachel. It was when Dick went over the side of the building that she knew they had lost. She forgot the girl as she threw her hands forward, an invisible force throwing the family into the wall with the sickening sound of bones snapping. Her legs pushed off the roof and she flew through the air, swooping to catch Dick before landing softly back where she had come from. “Where’s Rachel?” He looked around in confusion and realized they were the only two.

“I...I don’t understand. It was only a few seconds. I thought I pushed them hard enough. They should’ve…” 

“Hey, hey slow down. Come back.” The white was turning orange. The fire burning brighter. The light beginning to harm rather than help.

“You fell and that was all that mattered.” Just like before. She was selfish. Putting her own needs ahead of the mission. Her need for Dick. Her ultimate weakness. “They can’t have gotten far. I’ll go high and find them.” She bent, ready to take off again but he stopped her.

“I don’t think now is the best time,” he said softly with sad eyes. She knew that he was right. That she would do more harm than good right now. “Thanks. For the catch back there.”

“I’m not ready to live life without you completely,” she replied with a smile. “You never have to doubt if I love you, Dick Grayson.” He moved towards her slowly, the orange flecked around her eyes still making him cautious, and kissed her tentatively, as if it was their first time.

“I know it’s bad for me, but I missed being Robin.” She felt the words more than she heard them. Their noses refusing to part and their lips brushing with every word he spoke.

“And Robin needs a partner.” Lina felt the power inside of her spark at the notion of her old identity being donned. Of fighting beside Dick once again. Of being his partner. “Shall we?” Dick would take her hand every time.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what else you want to see from these two!


End file.
